


Blood, tentacles and the masked man

by Burntoutndhorny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Implied Consent, M/M, Messy, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntoutndhorny/pseuds/Burntoutndhorny
Summary: Tentacles...Lovely tentacles.This is bloody, messy tentacle sex because brain go brokeexcuse how short this is, i may add another chapter if you guys like itTHIS IS ALL CONSENTUAL, JACK SAYS YES TO IT
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 36





	Blood, tentacles and the masked man

Jack gulped down his fear, his back against the cool wall, wiping the mix of blood and sweat from his forehead as he heard the deep cackle of the man he was sent to kill. He peeked around the corner, his eyes wide as he sees the tall figure gracefully ballroom dancing with himself? No, a man, made of smoke, the wisps of smoke also Surrounding his feet as he twirled, jet black fog a tad see through in the moonlight shining through the bloody window behind him. Jack slid down the wall attempting to he quiet only for his shoes to squeak. His heart pounded through his chest, hand clasped tightly over his mouth.  
"Hmm? What do we have here...?" The deep, gravely voice shaking Jack to the core. There was a moment of deafening silences before purple and black smoke Surrounding him, causing him to cough and splutter with teary eyes. Death stared him straight in the eyes.  
"Well looky here." The masked figure bent down and lifted Jack's head, so he looked at him, the cold metal claws digging into his jaw. Suddenly, he was lifted up and forced to stand, something wrapping around his throat and pinning him to the wall. It wasn't enough to choke him, no, just enough to scare the ever-living hell out of the young soldier.

Reaper laughed as he inspected the man's face, the blood-splattered mask inches away from that fear filled face.  
"Hmm. Quite a handsome man, aren't you?" He whispered, running a claw down his chest, a small moan like whine escaping the blonde at the action, pleasantly surprising.  
"What's your name, petal?" Reaper questioned, the tentacle unfurling from around the slightly redend neck of the boy. His icy blue eyes looked around for a second before he spoke, his voice shaky. "Jack Morrison." He muttered.  
"And why are you here, Jackie?" Reaper pushed.  
"I um-" Jack looked away, a tentacle pulling his head back around, forcing him to look at the masked man, "I was sent...sent to kill you."  
Reaper rolled his eyes behind the mask and snorted.  
"You would never be able to kill me, sweetheart." He said with such calmness that it distracted Jack from the cool and slightly wet tentacle wrapping around his wrists, binding them tightly together and slowly pulling his hands above his head. The man pushed back his hood and took off his mask, his long, dark flowing hair looked soft to the touch. His face was covered with scars, his amber, almost red, eyes glowed. His teeth were sharp and menacing yet Jack blushed, turning his head from the handsome man in front of him. 'Think about those teeth sinking into your shoulder as he fucks--' Jack blushed even deeper at his thoughts, not meaning to let out a pathetic whimper at the situation he was playing out in his mind. He was practically hypnotized by the killers beauty.  
"Tell me, Jack, would you object to me having fun with you and these?" He motioned to the ghastly tentacle teasing at Jack's zipper, the one wrapped around his wrists slithered down his arms, its teeth nibbling at his pale neck. Jack's breath caught in his throat as he squirmed a bit.  
"I... No, I don't think I would." The tentacle unzipped his pants and slid into his underwear, pushing against dick, causing his knees to buckle, the only thing making sure he still stood was the things wrapped around his wrists, pulling him up. His head hung forward, heart rate increasing as he realised his ankles were also bound together.  
"Good. Very good." Reaper nodded as he took a few steps back, pulling Jack into the middle of the dingy, foul-smelling corridor and spinning him around, so he was looking directly at the wall. 

Jack's pants and boxers were pulled down to his ankles, his ass and hardening cock on show. He felt a squeeze at the base of his dick making him jolt a little; the slimy, frosty thing winding its self slowly around his length. It throbbed softly as it tightened. Another appendage prodded at Jack's hole, sending shivers down his spine as it pushed inside him with very little resistance. Reaper licked his lips as another tentacle pushed into Jack. The man hissed loudly and screwed his eyes shut as the second tentacle forced its way in with far too much force for it to be comfortable. "Oh my fucking god." He whimpered, trying to relax. ==========================  
At this point his entire body shaking from overstimulation. He gulped for air as two of the leech-like tentacles clamped and unclamped their teeth on his nipples that were deep red and swollen. His face was one of pain and pleasure mixed together with a slight dab of fear. His hole quivered as three of the thick, pulsing tentacles made easy work of destroying his tortured and bloody hole. One of the tentacles pulsed against his prostate, grinding it’s teeth against it, one slammed in and out of him viciously and the other one dragging awfully slowly against his walls, the ribbed feeling far too much for him to handle. His belly bulged as the thickest tentacle squirmed inside him, stretch marks forming on his abdomen already. Blood and a slick, milky fluid ran down his thighs. His legs were bound together still; they spasmed a little from the constant fucking, his body twitchy with oversensitivity. His cock was getting milked dry by a throbbing tendril, wrapped around the base of his red and leaking member, the cum drooling down it. The tentacle also wrapped around his heavy balls, squeezing them and pulling them. Jack’s face burned bright pink, tears rolling down his cheeks as pleasure filled cries and broken, explicit moans spilled from his chapped lips, spit dripping from his mouth. A slimy tentacle wrapped it's self around Jack's throat, coiling like a snake before rubbing over his lips, a smokey, sweet taste residing there. Jack hesitantly opened his mouth a little wider, the thick tentacle slipping into his mouth and down his throat, wheezing at the action. The thing throbbed, causing Jack to subconsciously suck on it desperately, his mouth filling with spit that tasted like burnt brown sugar. He bucked his hips, receiving a tight squeeze and a bite on the tip of his dripping cock, a shriek not able to leave his mouth due to the length that forced in his mouth. He was almost impressed at the mess that Jack was making, drool and cum all over himself. Blood smeared all over his chest and thighs from the bite marks. Reaper ran a finger over one of the tiny bites, his body shivering a bit. "Mmm, you look so pretty like this, Jackie..." he smirked. He ran his fingers through Jack's sweaty blonde locks, yanking his head back and taking a deep whiff, his nose pressing against his scalp. This was going to be a long night...


End file.
